What happened at the end of HSM2
by LenaCarter
Summary: My theory on what happened at the end of HSM2      Troypay... If you want, I will continue. Leave reviews please :]   Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Everyone had left the pool side as they trailed off in their song. Sharpay stayed behind, sitting on the edge of the pool. "I guess this is how it was meant to be, Troy with Gabriella, me with… all this stuff." She let out a snicker then sighed. Not knowing someone was listening, she continued. "I just wish… Eh, it'll never happen…"

"You know, Sharpay, maybe if you weren't so conceited, I'd give you a chance..." a voice said from behind her. Sharpay turned around and a smile appeared on her face as she saw Troy peeking from behind a boulder.

"...Would you really?" She said as she turned her body more towards him. She let her eyes travel down his muscular body and bit her lip as she looked back up.

Troy slowly started walking to her. Her eyes met his as he moved closer. He was lost in a trance as he kept looking into her eyes, but slowly got back into reality to reply. "Well, I don't know, I mean I really love Gabriella…" Sharpay cut him off as she stood up. "And you don't want to ruin what you have with her. I get it."

The heartbroken Sharpay walked toward Troy with a fake smile. "I guess I deserve it for what I did. And you two… sorta make a cute couple." She sighed deeply and looked down as she played with her fingers. "I'm sorry." Troy took her hand and with his other hand lifted her chin. Their eyes met once again. Sharpay slowly leaned in for a kiss but Troy moved back. Troy nervously cleared his throat. "Sharpay… It's fine. Just... don't do it again, I guess."

He kept looking into her eyes from where he stood. Her big brown pools caught his attention fast. It was a spark, something about them, Gabriella doesn't have. He kept wondering into her eyes until she spoke, snapping him out of the trance. "I won't... I promise."

Troy slowly backed away, "I gotta go meet Gabs...", he gave her a sort of half smile as he made his way back to the golf course. "Catch you later?"

Sharpay nodded her head slowly as he smiled at her and turned around. Once Troy was out of her sight, Sharpay let out a loud groan and smacked her hand against her forehead. _"Why did I lean to kiss him? That obviously freaked him out. He has a girlfriend Sharpay, he doesn't want you."_ She thought to herself.

Or maybe he did want her? He didn't say anything about it, he could have freaked out.. but he didn't. She thought for a moment, then let out another groan as she turned around and slowly walked toward the building.

----

Gabriella held the club in her hand, keeping her eye on the ball and a fierce look on her face. "Come on, Gabby, you can do this." She whispered to herself. She threw the club back to prepare herself, then suddenly heard a smack and someone fall to the ground.

Her eyes widened as she realized she had hit someone, then turned around to realize she had hit Troy in the groin. "Oh... Troy!" She leaned down to help him up as he kept groaning. "Are you okay?" She bit her lip and blushed a bit. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there."

Troy took in a deep breath and nodded his head. He looked up at her and spoked weakly. "I'm fine... it's fine... really." He slowly attempted to stand up, then fell back down as his legs failed him. "Ow."

Gabriella couldn't help but let out a giggle. "I'll get you some ice, don't move!" She kissed his forehead gently and got up to run inside the building. "Don't plan on it." He managed to say with a laugh as Gabriella left him on the ground.

"So, Bolton, having fun?" a voice from behind him laughed. "Oh yeah, I'm going nuts about it." He joked as he turned around to the familiar voice. "What happened to you dude?" Chad laughed as he walked toward him.

"Gabriella..." Troy pointed to the golf club then held placed his hands back on his groin. "Ouch." Chad laughed once again and sat beside him. "Yeah, but it's numb now, so the pain is gone." Troy joked and let go of his groin. "Ow, no I lied." He placed his hands back on it.

"So... I saw your conversation with Sharpay earlier." Chad looked at him with squinted eyes trying to block out the sun. "What was that all about?" Troy bit his lip and shook his head. "Nothing, man. She just wanted to congratulate me, that's all." He let go of his groin once more and let out a sigh.

"Dude.. she was about to kiss you. I'm not blind." Chad was a little more curious and suspicious then before due to the fact that Troy was hiding it. Troy looked away from him as he had a worried look on his face.

"I don't know, dude. We we're just talking and she leaned in. But I backed away. Don't tell Gabriella about it okay? It's no big deal." Troy looked at him. Chad nodded his head slowly. "Do you like her?" Troy sighed and kept himself silent.

"Okay, I got it!" Gabriella said as she came running back. "Sorry I took so long, Kelsi wanted to ask me something." She laughed a bit and looked over at Chad. "Oh Chad, Taylor was looking for you." She said with a small laugh. "Oh alright thanks." Chad patted Troy on the back gently as he got up and ran to the building.

Gabriella sat beside Troy and watched Chad for a second then look at Troy with a smile. "They make a cute couple don't you think?" Troy didn't pay attention to her. He was thinking about Sharpay for a second. How her eyes caught his attention even in a crowded room. How singing with her was different, in a weird but good way. How she --

"Troy?" Gabriella nudged him gently to get his attention. Troy snapped back out of though and looked at her. "Huh? Oh... yeah. They do." He smiled at her. She handed him the ice and watched him as he placed it on his groin. "Thanks... Ow." She bit her lip and giggled.

"Oh, come on, I didn't hit you that hard." He looked up at her as he widened his eyes. "You did to! You could have knocked out a sumo wrestler with that swing." They both laughed. Gabriella got up and extended her hand to him. "Come on little baby, it's time for nappy-bye."

"Nappy-bye?" He laughed as he took her hand and slowly stood up. "Do I look like a two year old?" Gabriella nodded her head as she walked with him towards the building. "You act like one." She let out a giggle and walked with him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE; I don't really know what to call the building in the country club, So for now I'm calling it club. :

* * *

Troy and Gabriella both walked into the club hand in hand. Watching from the front desk was Sharpay. Inside her, she could feel her stomach turn and her heart tear apart as she watched Gabriella lean to Troy and touched her lips with his. 

As they separated from the kiss, Sharpay walked away with a frown. Troy watched as Sharpay left, and inside him, felt a little guilty. He knew it was going to be difficult for Sharpay to get over him, but he knew someday she would… at least he thinks she will.

Troy kept looking the way which Sharpay had walked and wondered if he should go after her. As Troy stared blankly into space, Gabriella nudged him a little. "Troy, are you okay? You seem… distracted."

He looked at her slightly smiling. "No, yeah, I'm fine. Hey, I'll be back, I've gotta go to the bathroom" He smiled at her and walked the way Sharpay had gone. "Oh, okay.." Gabriella said as she watched him.

He didn't know if this was a good idea, going after Sharpay, and he didn't know why he was doing it. He just wanted to see if she was okay. "Shar?" He whispered through the halls. He slowly walked around, until he heard some noises coming from a room.

It sounded like someone was crying. He wondered if it was Sharpay, and slowly walked up to the door and carefully opened it. "Shar, is that you?" his voice was a little bit louder as he walked into the room. Sharpay had her head resting in her hands. She slowly looked up at Troy as she heard him calling her name. She wiped the tears from her red eyes and sighed a little. "Hey… Troy." She said with a sniffle. She got up from the couch she was sitting in and ran her fingers through her hair as she looked at him.

"Sharpay, why are you crying?" Troy asked as he slowly walked toward her closing the door behind him. Their eyes met once again, with the same spark as before even though her eyes were puffy and red from crying. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Troy."

Troy walked toward her slowly and placed his hand on her cheek. Sharpay back up slowly and put her head down. He knew why she was crying, but he just wanted to make sure. "Shar, just tell me, I wont laugh. I promise."

Sharpay's eyes teared up as she lifted her head to look at him. "I'm just... jealous, okay? Gabriella has you and she doesn't even get how lucky she is. I know its silly to cry over a boy, but... you're worth it Troy, and so much more.." Troy looked at her with a frown and let out a sigh. Sharpay shook her head and sighed as well. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

She wiped her eyes and walked past him. He turned around and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Sharpay widened her eyes at first, then slowly got into the kiss by closing her eyes and placing her free hand on his cheek. He gently pulled away from the kiss and flashed a smile. "Sharpay… I'm sorry I didn't see it before." Troy said as he let go of her arm and placed each of his hands on each of her cheeks. Sharpay's cheeks turned bright red as she smiled and giggled a bit. "Did you think I was joking or something? Troy... I really like you." Troy smiled at her and took her hand in his. He looked into her stunning eyes and smiled as he could tell she was speaking the truth. "I really like you too Sharpay."

Sharpay stood there for a moment in silence. She kept a smile on her face and to Troy that said it all. He pulled her into another passionate kiss. Sharpay wrapped her arms around his neck and Troy held her close by her belt. Suddenly the door burst open, and Sharpay broke the kiss to turn around. "What are you guys doing?"

* * *

Look I turned it into a mystery. I bet I know who you think it might be, but its not…. Or it is? Haha Hope you guys enjoy my stories. 

Sorry this one is a little short, the next one will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but with school starting I needed some time.

But I finally finished it and here it is. Hope you guys like it :

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Troys eyes looked at Sharpays as she looked back at him for an answer to give. 

Troy looked at the intruder and chuckled nervously. "Hey Chad, uh… we were just talking." Chad walked over to them carefully as he slowly shook his head. He knew Troy had a thing for Sharpay but he never would have thought he'd cheat on Gabriella.

"That's not what I saw! I can't believe you Troy, how could you do that to Gabriella?!" Troy pulled him into the room and quickly closed the door behind him. "Man be quiet okay? Nobody knows about this. And no one is gonna find out." Chad looked at Sharpay as her eyes were still a little red from crying earlier. He looked back at Troy with a disgusted look on his face.

"How long have you two been…" Troy cut him off quickly. "I just kissed her. Look I really like Sharpay..." He said as he put his arms around her. "I really like Gabs, but there's something magical about Sharpay that she doesn't have." He looked at Sharpay and a smile appeared on her face. "You really mean that Troy?" She smiled bigger as they looked into each others eyes. "Yeah Shar, I really do."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss her lips until Chad interrupted. "Gross guys, I'm still here you know." Sharpay giggled a bit and bit her lip. Chad shook his head and pulled Troy to the side, holding up one finger to Sharpay indicating her to give them a minute.

Chad turned to Troy to face him then hit him upside his head. "Dude, wake up. Has she gotten you under a spell of something? What happened to 'Gabriella means everything to me.'? Suddenly Sharpay means more? Why don't you just forget about Sharpay and I'll pretend like I never saw this."

Troy rubbed his head and scrunched his eyes brows as anger filled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do, man. Look, Gabriella and I have something, but I feel like Sharpay is the one for me. Whenever I look into Gabriellas eyes I don't see what I see with Sharpay. It's different. You'd do the same thing if were in my shoes."

Chad let out a laugh and shook his head. "If I were in your shoes, I'd be with Gabriella and I'd treat her right. Not kiss some other girl behind her back. But, whatever man. You do what you wanna do. Taylor's waiting for me. I have to go."

Troy sighed and looked away as his eyes filled up. Chad poked his chest to get his attention. "But you think about what you're doing, okay?" Troy looked over at him as he spoke and nodded his head slowly. Chad walked out of the room and Troy walked over to Sharpay. She didn't hear what the two guys were talking about, so she assumed he'd pick Gabriella over her. "Shar, I…"

"Save it Troy. I knew it was too good to be true. Go back to Gabriella. I'm fine on my own."

Troy looked at Sharpay with a confused look and kept walking over to her. "No Sharpay, I meant what I said…"

"Please leave."

Troy stopped in his tracks and let out a sigh. "Sharpay, listen to me please. I want you."

Sharpay shook her head and walked over to the door. She opened the door slowly as she spoke. "If you wanted me, we'd be together now. Chad was right; I'm ruining your relationship with Gabs. So please go before it gets any worse… please."

Troy frowned and nodded his head slowly. He walked out of the room without saying a word. Sharpay closed the door behind him and retired back to the couch in tears. She sorta wished none of this happened, even though it had. She cuddled against a pillow on the couch and kept crying as the pillow drained her tears.

Troy didn't want to fight with Sharpay about it. He knew that the only way Sharpay would believe he loved her was to break up with Gabriella. And he was going to do it soon. He just didn't know how. Gabriella was a sweet girl, and for him to hurt her like that was wrong.

He walked back to the front desk and let out a sigh as he saw Gabriella still there waiting for him. She walked over to him slowly. "What took you so long Troy?" Troy attempted to smile but it came out a bit crooked. "Chad wanted to talk to me about something, sorry." He took her hand and walked back out with her to the golf course.

* * *

Please leave reviews guys. I love hearing from you. 

Thanks for reading :D

I'll be continuing soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I really love hearing reviews from everyone, so keep them coming.  
I hope you guys like this story, I wrote this chapter in like 15 minutes tops. Haha I just had so many ideas.  
I put a little cursing into this one, but not that much, even though I changed the rating.  
It's not so 'Disney' anymore haha.  
Anyway, thanks guys!

* * *

Ryan walked down the hallway, whistling a song he had heard earlier on the radio. Suddenly, above his whistling, heard someone crying from inside a room. He stopped whistling and pressed his ear against the door. He slowly opened the door to reveal Sharpay cuddled in the couch crying her heart out. "Sharpay?" 

She couldn't tell who it was so assuming it was Troy, she yelled "Go away Troy!".

"Shar, it's me, Ryan." He walked over to her slowly and carefully incase she decided to outburst. "Sis what happened?" She slowly lifted her head from the pillow. Her hair was a mess and her mascara ran down her red cheeks along with her tears. "He… he said he really liked me…" She cried softly at her words then looked over at him. "What do you mean? Troy said he liked you?" He sat down beside her and ran his fingers through his sisters hair.

Sharpay nodded her head slowly. "He told me that he liked me more than he likes Gabriella. He kissed me, Ryan. But then Chad came in… and Troy picked… her." She leaned over to him and cried in his chest. Ryan sighed softly and kept stroking her hair. "He's missing out Shar, and he'll realize that once you find someone who really loves you."

She liked being in her brothers arms. She always felt safe. He was always there for her, through thick and thin, even if they were the ones in the fight, he would always be the first to apologize and wrap his arms around her. She loved that. She loved being able to tell him anything and he would understand. Ryan knew how much Sharpay liked Troy and he knew that she would stop at nothing to get him. He believed her each time she told him how much she loved Troy, but someway he thought that Troy would never see Sharpay that way, since he had Gabriella.

Sharpay lifted her head from her brothers chest. She wiped her eyes and spoke softly. "But Ry… I want him to realize it now."

----

Troy and Gabriella walked towards the golf course. Troy had been acting weird since that incident with Sharpay. He was trying to figure out how to break up with Gabriella. He didn't want to be a total jerk to her, but there was no way he could come off as not being a jerk. He was breaking up with his girlfriend for god's sake! After all that he's been through with her he's breaking up with her now.

Troy sighed as his mind filled with more questions every second. "Troy?" Gabriella questioned quietly. Troy blinked his eyes and looked over at her.

"Yeah?"

"You okay, babe?"

Troy let out a shy laugh. "Of course. I'm perfectly fine." He smiled at her and gave her a wink. Gabriella blushed and smiled back.

_"No, I'm not fine! I need to find a way to break up with you. Wow that sounded REALLY jerk-ish. But I really love Sharpay and I'm doing this for her." _Troy thought to himself.

"If there is anything bothering you, I want you to tell me okay Troy?" She placed a hand on his cheek gently stroking it with her thumb as she gazed into his eyes. Troy looked back into her eyes and nodded slowly. He wondered if she could stare right through him and tell what he was up to. It didn't seem like it because of what she said next, "Wanna teach me some golf now?"

Gabriella laughed and Troy chuckled with her. "Sure."

----

Moments had passed, and Sharpay still laid in Ryan's arms; crying over Troy. She couldn't believe he would pick Gabriella over her. She's known Troy a whole lot longer, and suddenly this girl from no where takes her place?

It wasn't fair.

He just kissed her about a half an hour ago, then what he said to her and to Chad must have been a lie. How there's something magical about her that Gabriella doesn't have.

Bull shit.

He must have said the same thing to Gabriella. Even though she hated Troy for lying to her like that, inside she still really loved him. Not that it mattered how she felt anymore. She hated that she felt like that, and she knew that no matter how hard she tried, it might take a while for her feelings to finally go away.

She needed to move on though, and just like Ryan's always said; anyone would be lucky to be dating Miss Sharpay Evans. She looked up at Ryan, her eyes still red from tears but not as much as before. He gave her a calming smile, reassuring her that everything will be fine. She returned it, giving him her gorgeous smile. He kissed the top of her head and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Do we really have to do anything now?" She said with a small laugh in her voice. He laughed as well and wiped a stray tear on her cheek. "Well, Mom and Dad want to meet us in the golf course for another game. But we have time." He smiled a little and kept stroking her hair.

"Nah… Let's go now. I need to get my mind off things." She said as she slowly sat up and stretched. She covered her mouth and yawned loudly then looked at him with another smile. "Thanks Ry… for everything." She kissed his cheek and jumped off the couch like a little kid. She already had begun forgetting about Troy. She turned to him saying, "Come on!", then pulled him up off the couch and walked out the door with him.

----

Moments later, Sharpay and Ryan walked out of the building, clubs in hand. Sharpay was wearing a little light blue and light pink outfit, with lines of white on her shirt. She had on a mini skirt and white sneakers that kind of matched her outfit. Ryan had on an outfit that also matched Sharpays, they looked like true twins. He placed on his hat over his head and smiled over at Sharpay as she skipped to her parents, waiting for them on the other side of the course.

"Hi Daddy!" She giggled and bounced in front of her father. She had on a big smile and he returned the same smile. "Why, hello there princess. And aren't you looking adorable, as always." He laughed as Sharpay giggled. He looked over at Ryan as he walked over to them. "Son." He nodded his head in acknowledgement and adjusted his hat. "Well are we ready to play?" Mr. Evans said as he looked around to their faces, all smiling and nodding in agreement.

They walked over to the first hole, and each took their turn. Sharpay looked around the course in boredom. It was fun being with her parents and all, but sometimes she just wished she could be with… Troy? She squinted her eyes to block the sun and gasped. It was Troy! He was at the seventh hole, behind Gabriella teaching her how to golf. She frowned as she watched them. He caressed her body and kissed her cheek as he showed her how to correctly hold the club. How hard was it to hold a fucking club? All you have to do is hold it in your hands and swing, it's the easiest thing to do. Sharpay glared at the angrily before Ryan interrupted her thoughts. "Shar? It's your turn." She looked over at him and nodded then looked back at where Troy and Gabriella were. She walked over to the ball set down and aimed the ball to the hole. She swung back furiously and hit the ball as hard as she could, letting out most of her anger. Hole in one.

Sharpay smiled in her accomplishment and mumbled under her breath, "Let's see the nerdy girl do that." She placed her club over her shoulder and began walking to the next hole. Ryan looked at her, confusion roaming his mind until he looked over at Troy, still teaching Gabriella how to swing. Ryan sighed and shook his head as he followed his parents.

He knew Sharpay now was probably pretty mad, and he knew that it might be a while till she lets it go… if she lets it go. He watched her as she swung again, again another hole in one. She walked off to the next hole. "Sweetie wait, we haven't swung yet!" Her mother called after her. She stopped in her tracks and sighed keeping her eye on Troy and Gabriella.

After swinging, Ryan walked over to her, and suddenly her anger had vanished. She wanted to collapse in his arms once again and cry her eyes out, but she had to be strong. "Ryan… It's not fair." Ryan placed an arm around her and sighed. "I know… but…"

She cut him off. "And you didn't help either… getting them back together with that song."

He looked at her with a confused look before he got what she meant. "I'm sorry Shar. I didn't know he meant this much to you."

"He does Ry. He's just so goddamn perfect. And I'm not… everyone's right. I don't deserve him, he needs someone like Gabriella."

"No. You do deserve him. Besides, Gabriella is really smart and funny, but he's not the guy for her."

"So what, she deserves someone like you?" Sharpay joked, laughing a little. Ryan kept quiet.

"Wait, do you like her?" Sharpay questioned. "To the next hole!" Mr. Evans exclaimed. Sharpay and Ryan exchanged looks before moving onto the next hole.


End file.
